realitytvmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Revamped Big Brother 13
|}Revamped Big Brother 13 is the thirteenth season of the newly modified Big Brother series, Revamped Big Brother. It was presented by Abby Damon. The launch of this season featured 16 new housemates who entered the house, while four more entered on Day 24. Housemates Twists *''House Captain'' - Each week, a housemate would win the Saturday Night Live challenge, giving them the position of House Captain, immunity from that week's nominations and eviction, and the ability to nominate one housemate to automatically face the public vote. They also led the house in the shopping task. *''The Dunes'' - Each week, the housemates would use the dunes as a place to compete in challenges and other events. *''Deadly Dozen'' - During Week 2, each housemate received 12 points to nominate and to save their fellow housemates, excluding the house captain. However, housemates could not use more than four points on any single housemate, they could not use them on themselves, and they had to use a majority of their points to nominate, rather than to save. *''Hear Evil, See Evil, Speak Evil'' - During Week 3, the five housemates that were nominated were able to see who nominated them and why. *''Newbie Power'' - During Week 4, the four new housemates were the house captains and they were the only housemates eligible to nominate that week. *''Face-to-Face Nominations'' - During Week 6, housemates nominated face-to-face, stating their reasons for nominating each housemate right in front of their face. *''Four-Horse Race'' - During Week 7, there were no nominations. Instead the twelve housemates (excluding the house captain) split into three teams. They competed in tasks and earned points. The team with the lowest points at the week faced the public vote. *''All In Nominations'' - During Week 9, each housemate that received a nomination, faced the public vote. *''Safe House Power'' - During Week 10, the housemates in the safe house (Cameron, Connor, Kenzi, and Krista) were the only housemates eligible to nominate. Each of them had to choose one of their fellow housemates in the main house to nominate. All four were free to discuss who they wanted to nominate with one another. *''Faceoff Week'' - During Week 12, there were no nominations. Instead, the eighteen housemates paired up and faced off in a series of tasks. The first one of the pair to win three tasks was immune from the public vote, while the loser faced eviction. *''Turf Wars'' - During Week 13, the housemates split into two teams (green team and blue team). The competed in a series of tasks to claim the different rooms in the house (bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, loft, pool, and diary room). The team that claimed the diary room would be the only people eligible to nominate that week. *''Reverse Nominations'' - During Week 14, following nominations, Dave, Devon, Jake, Kenzi, Mya, Rachel, and Trent received the most nominations and were going to face the public vote. However, this week was reverse week, and therefore the nine housemates (Amanda, Bobby, Cameron, Connor, Eric, James, Krista, Molly, and Tyre) that did not receive the most nominations instead faced the public vote. *''Family Nominations'' - During Week 16, family members of housemates nominated in place of them. *''New Housemate Surprise'' - During Week 17, the new housemates (Caroline, Melissa, and Tim) believed they were exempt from eviction. However, following the regular eviction of the week, Abby told the other housemates that they had to vote to save and vote to evict one of the new housemates. The new housemate with the most net votes to evict would leave the house immediately. Nomination Table Notes Week 2 Nominations During Week 2, Big Brother implemented the "Deadly Dozen", which allowed each housemate to nominate with 12 nomination points, excluding the House Captain. These 12 nomination points were allowed to be used to save or nominate other housemates. However, no housemate could nominate or save another housemate with more than 4 points, they could not use the points on themselves, and they had to use a majority of their points to nominate, rather than to save. This is the nomination table below: